The Day I Became a Titan
by marsreikosan16
Summary: Just a little something I like to call Action. I just had this dream one night and this fanfic is based on my dream. Emjoy. So my oc is me.
1. Chapter 1

To tell you the truth, this fanfic was from a dream I just had last year. It was strange that I saw the Teen Titans in there. BUT THAT WAS SO COOL! I do not own the Teen Titans. Just me. Enjoy.

Prologue

I wanted to be like anything in this world.

There is good and there is evil. There is Rich and there were Poor. There is people we trust and people we cannot work with. There are people we hate and people that we show our kindness to. For one thousand years that same war is going on. Many innocent lives disappear. We come to fear that the earth might end someday. Some people were taken as hostage and they never come back. For the woman they get raped.

There is evil everywhere. We need to fight. Satin controls them and we need to save them. There is evil in space and sometimes we cannot stop it.

My name is Kathryn. I was born on a cool December day. This story may not be true but this is what I wanted to tell you.

I never believed in magic though some people say that it exist only for people who are enchanted and special in a way.

This story you are about to read is about me. In this story, I meet a group of young heroes and then I become one of them. Again my name is Kathryn and I hope you really might enjoy this story.

Well that was pretty much lame. I can't believe I had to write this part before writing everything else. Please Review or just wait for the next chapter to come.


	2. Chapter 2

The bell was about to ring. I couldn't wait to get out of school. It was the last day. I wanted to go swimming and record some music. I am tired of hearing the teacher's old lectures. All she talked about was her family. Man…can school just get done already?

We were waiting for our report cards to come in. The principle finally came in to the classroom. He handed the teacher the report cards and walked out with a smile. The teacher started calling students one at a time to come and get their report card. I was happy when I got three Bs and four As.

As the bell rang, the students burst out of their desks and went out the door cheering. It was summertime. I went with my friend Savonna to the parking lot where parents are waiting to pick up their kids. Savonna and I went to my car. It was a Toyota Camry my father had left me after he died. I waited for my sister. After she got out of class, she put her backpack into the trunk and got into the backseat of the car.

I drove us out of the parking lot and we all headed to Savonna's house. I dropped her off saying that I might visit over the summer next month. After that, I took my sister home.

"I can't believe I am done with my freshman year," my sister exclaimed. She was exhausted. So she went upstairs to go onto her computer. I smiled at her excited behavior. She was so childish. Sometimes we fight, sometimes we play. I am her guardian. I am a Brown belt in Karate. I was really skilled.

Maybe this summer I could take a vacation. I'll leave my sister with one of her friends. I went to my room upstairs. My room is the master bedroom. I had bought a tv set for my sister cause she became insanely jealous that I had one.

I turned to the news. It was telling people about a strange UFO coming towards earth. I wondered more about it. They said there was more than one. I took a bite of my gronalla bar but stopped when a thought came to my head. With this UFO problem coming to earth, Earth might be in danger.

I packed some clothes in a large duffel bag and went to the car. I left a note for my sister saying that I will be out of town for a couple weeks.

I went to my car and started the engine. I am not sure if these superheros exist but I am going there to find out. Then I hit the road.

It took me a couple of hours to get to my destination. I parked my car around the beach. I looked out the windshield to the distance. I was amazed they do exist. Tourists were entering the tower by crossing the water by boat. I went in line to get onto the boat carrying my duffel back with me. I had everything with me.

AS soon as I got onto the boat I waited patiently to get to the tower. Earlier before I left home, I printed out some information about the UFO. I needed to talk to the heroes.

Soon the tour started. I stayed in the back. I pretended to be lost. Soon I took the chance to cross the line that people are not allowed to cross. I went to a random room. OF course it was the control room. I went to a computer and started typing. I looked up the incoming messages. Nothing about a UFO. I sighed and went to the door. Nothing was coming so I went to another room or I went to find someone.

Sooner or later I bumped into a girl. It was Raven. She got angry.

"How come you're not in line with the other people?" she asked, her powers were rising.

"I need to talk to you about something," I said quickly. Raven become calm again and she motioned me to follow her. She led me to a large room. The others seem to doing their own business. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing a game. Robin was listening to a loud Radio. Starfire was listening to her ipod while she was cooking. Raven started to get annoyed.

"HEY!" she yelled. I closed my ears and then everyone stopped on what they were doing.

"Raven, you don't have to yell so loud and who is that?" Robin asked. He reached for his utility belt for a weapon.

"I do not know but she said she needed to talk to us."

"Okay girl, what is it that you need to talk about?" Cyborg asked.

I made my way to the sofa. The titans all sat down. I reached into my backpack and pulled out a couple of papers. I gave them to the leader.

"I never heard about this before. Why are you showing us this?" Robin asked.

"Because I'm having a strange feeling that the UFO's would be approaching Earth momentarily. I think that the earth is in danger," I answered.

"And your telling us because?..."

"Because I know that you know what to do for this situation." (ooh that was cold)

"What is your name?" Beast Boy asked.

"Kathryn"

"Ok, if you know about the situation more than us, I have no choice but to have you join the teen Titans."

"about that I have a sister at home and I need to get back to her as soon as possible. But I can train here with you guys."

"Show us what you got," Cyborg said and then he aimed to punch at me. I quickly disappeared into thin air; surprising the others.

"Bakudou One…Sai" I yelled and Cyborg fell to the ground. Soon the titans faced me wearing strange black robes. (Forgive me bleach fans)

"How did you do that?" Starfire asked.

"That, my friend was called flash step. The spell I placed on Cyborg is what's called a kidou. It is one of my special abilities."

"Whoa," Raven exclaimed with wide eyes. She was impressed. Robin smiled and gave me a communicator.

"Contact us if there is anything about this UFO. We need to be notified about it. This might be Trouble to the Planet Earth," Robin said and I accepted the communicator. Raven teleported me to my car. I got into the car and left San Francisco.

To be continued…

F.Y.I: I have had this dream once. But it all comes down with this…(sound of crickets)…nevermind but Truth is that since my pin name is marsreikosan16, my real name is Kathryn. Stay tuned for more action. Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Sometimes I forget the disclaimer…My bad. I do not own Teen Titans. But sorry that it took so long to update. My mind was on 7 Stars. If you want to you can read it and review it. By the way that story is over 50 chapters long and it is a never ending story.

Back to the story. In my dream I was a brown belt in Karate. Here in real life I am a purple. I know I am going to retire because of work and school. Two more years of school and I am out of here. Plus in this dream I am a soul reaper from bleach. A lot of stuff can happen in your dreams. Even some places that you have seen come together. Please enjoy this chapter. I'll try to update whenever I can.

This is chapter 3

(Previously)

"Show us what you got," Cyborg said and then he aimed to punch at me. I quickly disappeared into thin air; surprising the others.

"Bakudou One…Sai" I yelled and Cyborg fell to the ground. Soon the titans faced me wearing strange black robes. (Forgive me bleach fans)

"How did you do that?" Starfire asked.

"That, my friend was called flash step. The spell I placed on Cyborg is what's called a kidou. It is one of my special abilities."

"Whoa," Raven exclaimed with wide eyes. She was impressed. Robin smiled and gave me a communicator.

"Contact us if there is anything about this UFO. We need to be notified about it. This might be Trouble to the Planet Earth," Robin said and I accepted the communicator. Raven teleported me to my car. I got into the car and left San Francisco.

(End recap)

Three weeks have past and I have been training really hard to keep my strength up. I fear that the invasion will come soon.

I have made a prediction from back in the time when I met the Teen Titans that the Strange UFO will be here within a month and I have got to train to defeat whoever is going to invade.

But, I was wrong…

During my break during the third week, I turned on the news and watched what is happening now. After getting through the traffic and weather, it came to the bad news.

My eyes widened at the part. The invasion is happening now near the mountains where I go to my grandmothers. I picked up the communicator and called the titans. I told them what is happening now.

After hanging up I got into my little shuttle. (from what those people rode in Star Wars. Yeah the one that Luke Skywalker piloted. Come on, a lot of stuff can happen in dreams.) I flew towards the south. The teen titans are on their way. I prayed that no one is hurt.

End chapter…

Well that is all I can write so far. I still remember the dream. But I am a bit tired. WAIT A MINUTE! IT'S STILL DAYTIME HERE! AND IT IS NOT EVEN NOON YET! Well anywho please review.

Hey that rhymes.


	4. Chapter 4

Sometimes I forget the disclaimer…My bad. I do not own Teen Titans. But I am doing the best I can to get this one done so I won't have to worry about it.

A lot of stuff can happen in dreams. Don't get too confused.

This is chapter 4

I hurried towards the south. There at the mountains, I gasped in shock.

(If you have seen those for legged walkers from the fifth star wars movie. That was in my dream.)

There were strange robots and big space ships up above. But luckily, there was no one there.

I hurried towards the south. There at the mountains, I gasped in shock.

(If you have seen those for legged walkers from the fifth star wars movie. That was in my dream.)

There were strange robots and big space ships up above. But luckily, there was no one People there. At least some people are safe.

The teen titans caught up with me and then I opened my latch because it was hot. The titans were shocked as well.

"Looks like we are going to be here for a very long time," Robin said.

"So looks like we need to stop those cat like robots," Beast Boy said.

"Booyah," Cyborg said.

"TItans Go!"

We all went in. There were so many robots (with four legs) walking. I counted 50 of them. They starting shooting torpedos but we all dodged them.

Robin took down four. Raven took down six, Beast Boy took down two. Cyborg took down eight. Starfire took down ten. I took down one. I had used my kidou on that one and it pretty much worked.

The torpedos. I took down all of them with my kidou attacks.

This was chaos. I couldn't take it anymore so I left. The titans didn't even notice me leaving.

I flew my little shuttle home. I went inside and saw my sister standing there.

"Abby, what are you...?" I started to ask. Apparently, Abby knew about my thing with the teen titans and she is happy for me. She started to speak.

"Sis, I know what you have been up to. You need to continue to fight. YOu might even have to use all your powers for this. Don't give up."

'Don't give up' I thought. My sister is right. I have to keep on fighting. I might need to use all my powers to end this. I thanked her and left. I finally came back and the Teen Titans already called for backup.

"Where have you been?" Robin asked.

"Sorry about that," I said, "tell everyone to take cover. I am going to end this. Even if I use all my powers, I will lose my memories of you and this."

I flew to the middle of the chaotic area. I summoned up all of my powers and then released it. I thought of all the memories I had with the titans.

(flashback)

Soon the tour started. I stayed in the back. I pretended to be lost. Soon I took the chance to cross the line that people are not allowed to cross. I went to a random room. OF course it was the control room. I went to a computer and started typing. I looked up the incoming messages. Nothing about a UFO. I sighed and went to the door. Nothing was coming so I went to another room or I went to find someone.

Sooner or later I bumped into a girl. It was Raven. She got angry.

"How come you're not in line with the other people?" she asked, her powers were rising.

"I need to talk to you about something," I said quickly. Raven become calm again and she motioned me to follow her. She led me to a large room. The others seem to doing their own business. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing a game. Robin was listening to a loud Radio. Starfire was listening to her ipod while she was cooking. Raven started to get annoyed.

"HEY!" she yelled. I closed my ears and then everyone stopped on what they were doing.

"Raven, you don't have to yell so loud and who is that?" Robin asked. He reached for his utility belt for a weapon.

"I do not know but she said she needed to talk to us."

"Okay girl, what is it that you need to talk about?" Cyborg asked.

I made my way to the sofa. The titans all sat down. I reached into my backpack and pulled out a couple of papers. I gave them to the leader.

"I never heard about this before. Why are you showing us this?" Robin asked.

"Because I'm having a strange feeling that the UFO's would be approaching Earth momentarily. I think that the earth is in danger," I answered.

"And your telling us because?..."

"Because I know that you know what to do for this situation." (ooh that was cold)

"What is your name?" Beast Boy asked.

"Kathryn"

"Ok, if you know about the situation more than us, I have no choice but to have you join the teen Titans."

"about that I have a sister at home and I need to get back to her as soon as possible. But I can train here with you guys."

"Show us what you got," Cyborg said and then he aimed to punch at me. I quickly disappeared into thin air; surprising the others.

"Bakudou One…Sai" I yelled and Cyborg fell to the ground. Soon the titans faced me wearing strange black robes. (Forgive me bleach fans)

"How did you do that?" Starfire asked.

"That, my friend was called flash step. The spell I placed on Cyborg is what's called a kidou. It is one of my special abilities."

"Whoa," Raven exclaimed with wide eyes. She was impressed. Robin smiled and gave me a communicator.

"Contact us if there is anything about this UFO. We need to be notified about it. This might be Trouble to the Planet Earth," Robin said and I accepted the communicator. Raven teleported me to my car. I got into the car and left San Francisco.

(End flashback)

A bright white light surrounded me and destroyed every robot and aliens. It even destroyed the space ships up above. the light expanded and then I disappeared and teleported home.

The titans looked up and saw peaceful scenery. Nothing but cars driving. Everything is over...so far.

Well that is it for right now. The last chapter will be up tomorrow. It is not over yet. FYI. This is all just a dream. I know it will never happen.

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Sometimes I forget the disclaimer…My bad. I do not own Teen Titans. But I am doing the best I can to get this one done so I won't have to worry about it.

A lot of stuff can happen in dreams. Don't get too confused.

This is the last chapter

A year has passed and I don't remember what has happened last year. I just finished another year of high school and only have one more year to go. I have gotten lots of rewards for honor roll and something like that. I even got sports rewards for soccer, volleyball, golf, and swimming. I had already tried out for cheerleading.

Things have been peaceful. I have already sold the house and decided to live with my friend. My sister is now living with one of her friends. I thought it would be easier for the both of us so I don't have to pay all the bills. Speaking of pay, I got a job.

But something was up...

One day, I walked into town.

(A/N: In my dream, there were three places that were together. From where I live, there was a bank with a restaurant and reality...something like that with a baseball stadium and an airport. That sounds really weird. Imagine that.)

soon I saw strange monsters throwing rocks at other people. wait...were they statues on the baseball stadium entrance? Why are they throwing rocks at us?

I went into subway and went in as deep as I can.

(A/N: I forgot to mention there was a very large, I mean super large underground safety zone like you are in a subway station but there are no subway trains.)

I got an idea. I went back outside and then told the people to get in the underground tunnels. A lot of people were able to get in. SOme got injured. Some got killed. I told the rest of the people to hide from them. I saw rocks coming in and breaking the windows. I took cover.

Soon the streets were empty. The rock throwing monsters became still like statues. I blinked.

I crawled back to the underground tunnels where a lot of people were sitting. They were scared.

Soon I saw a little girl crying. I grabbed a hankerchief out of my purse and wiped her tears away. I let her keep it.

"Somebody shood call the teen titans," a man said.

"Teen Titans?" I asked. I never heard of that name before.

"They are a group of superheroes."

"Honey, they don't exist," the man's wife said shaking her head.

"Sweetheart, I got this," the man said back to his wife and turned back to me, "See if you have their number."

I reached into my purse and pulled out something round. That is weird. I never carry around makeup. I pulled it out and soon my memories came back.

(flashback 1)

I hurried towards the south. There at the mountains, I gasped in shock.

(If you have seen those for legged walkers from the fifth star wars movie. That was in my dream.)

There were strange robots and big space ships up above. But luckily, there was no one there.

I hurried towards the south. There at the mountains, I gasped in shock.

(If you have seen those for legged walkers from the fifth star wars movie. That was in my dream.)

There were strange robots and big space ships up above. But luckily, there was no one People there. At least some people are safe.

The teen titans caught up with me and then I opened my latch because it was hot. The titans were shocked as well.

"Looks like we are going to be here for a very long time," Robin said.

"So looks like we need to stop those cat like robots," Beast Boy said.

"Booyah," Cyborg said.

"TItans Go!"

We all went in. There were so many robots (with four legs) walking. I counted 50 of them. They starting shooting torpedos but we all dodged them.

Robin took down four. Raven took down six, Beast Boy took down two. Cyborg took down eight. Starfire took down ten. I took down one. I had used my kidou on that one and it pretty much worked.

The torpedos. I took down all of them with my kidou attacks.

This was chaos. I couldn't take it anymore so I left. The titans didn't even notice me leaving.

I flew my little shuttle home. I went inside and saw my sister standing there.

"Abby, what are you...?" I started to ask. Apparently, Abby knew about my thing with the teen titans and she is happy for me. She started to speak.

"Sis, I know what you have been up to. You need to continue to fight. YOu might even have to use all your powers for this. Don't give up."

'Don't give up' I thought. My sister is right. I have to keep on fighting. I might need to use all my powers to end this. I thanked her and left. I finally came back and the Teen Titans already called for backup.

"Where have you been?" Robin asked.

"Sorry about that," I said, "tell everyone to take cover. I am going to end this. Even if I use all my powers, I will lose my memories of you and this."

I flew to the middle of the chaotic area. I summoned up all of my powers and then released it.

A bright white light surrounded me and destroyed every robot and aliens. It even destroyed the space ships up above. the light expanded and then I disappeared and teleported home.

The titans looked up and saw peaceful scenery. Nothing but cars driving. Everything is over...so far.

(flashback 2)

Soon the tour started. I stayed in the back. I pretended to be lost. Soon I took the chance to cross the line that people are not allowed to cross. I went to a random room. OF course it was the control room. I went to a computer and started typing. I looked up the incoming messages. Nothing about a UFO. I sighed and went to the door. Nothing was coming so I went to another room or I went to find someone.

Sooner or later I bumped into a girl. It was Raven. She got angry.

"How come you're not in line with the other people?" she asked, her powers were rising.

"I need to talk to you about something," I said quickly. Raven become calm again and she motioned me to follow her. She led me to a large room. The others seem to doing their own business. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing a game. Robin was listening to a loud Radio. Starfire was listening to her ipod while she was cooking. Raven started to get annoyed.

"HEY!" she yelled. I closed my ears and then everyone stopped on what they were doing.

"Raven, you don't have to yell so loud and who is that?" Robin asked. He reached for his utility belt for a weapon.

"I do not know but she said she needed to talk to us."

"Okay girl, what is it that you need to talk about?" Cyborg asked.

I made my way to the sofa. The titans all sat down. I reached into my backpack and pulled out a couple of papers. I gave them to the leader.

"I never heard about this before. Why are you showing us this?" Robin asked.

"Because I'm having a strange feeling that the UFO's would be approaching Earth momentarily. I think that the earth is in danger," I answered.

"And your telling us because?..."

"Because I know that you know what to do for this situation." (ooh that was cold)

"What is your name?" Beast Boy asked.

"Kathryn"

"Ok, if you know about the situation more than us, I have no choice but to have you join the teen Titans."

"about that I have a sister at home and I need to get back to her as soon as possible. But I can train here with you guys."

"Show us what you got," Cyborg said and then he aimed to punch at me. I quickly disappeared into thin air; surprising the others.

"Bakudou One…Sai" I yelled and Cyborg fell to the ground. Soon the titans faced me wearing strange black robes. (Forgive me bleach fans)

"How did you do that?" Starfire asked.

"That, my friend was called flash step. The spell I placed on Cyborg is what's called a kidou. It is one of my special abilities."

"Whoa," Raven exclaimed with wide eyes. She was impressed. Robin smiled and gave me a communicator.

"Contact us if there is anything about this UFO. We need to be notified about it. This might be Trouble to the Planet Earth," Robin said and I accepted the communicator. Raven teleported me to my car. I got into the car and left San Francisco.

(End flashback)

I blinked. I looked at the man and smiled.

"They do exist cause I was their teammate once. That was last year. I going to ask them for help."

I opened up the communicator. I pressed in the alarm and knew that they will get the message and then come right away. I headed out to the area where the planes cmoe and take off. Soon I saw their t-ship. It landed and the titans came out. They looked a little older. As did I.

"Welcome back, Kathryn." Robin said.

We all went out to battle. The monsters sensed us moving and threw rocks at us. We did out best to dodge them.

I saw a rock coming at me.

"Hadou 33: PALE FIRE CRASH!"

My kidou destroyed a rock.

Soon the monsters were out of rocks to throw. We combined our attacks and destroyed them. I noticed a chip on the ground. That is what controlled them. Soon I saw a strange man and shot a fire arrow at him. I also fire another kidou attack and then he is dead.

Things were now peaceful again. And that was also the day I became a full teen titan.

The End.

Please review.

How cool is this dream?

I just had a dream two nights ago where I used a piece of toilet paper and I turned it into a small white bird. The bird was alive. I wish I could do that in real life.


End file.
